The liquid crystal display apparatus is advantageous since it is thin and lightweight and requires less power consumption among various display apparatuses. Accordingly, in recent years, instead of CRT (cathode-ray tube) displays, liquid crystal display apparatus is widely used in various fields such as a TV (television), a monitor, a mobile phone, and the like.
The display system of the liquid crystal display apparatus is determined depending on alignment of liquid crystal molecules in liquid crystal cells. As one of the display system of the liquid crystal display apparatus, in the related art, a liquid crystal display apparatus with MVA mode as shown in FIG. 21 is known (for example, Patent Document 1). The MVA mode is a system in which slits are provided in pixel electrodes of an active matrix substrate, protrusions (ribs) for alignment control of liquid crystal molecules which are provided on counter electrodes of a counter substrate, and thus an electrical field in the vertical direction added, and the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a plurality of directions while controlling the ribs and slits in an alignment direction.
In the liquid crystal display apparatus in the MVA mode, the wide viewing angle is realized by dividing the direction in which the liquid crystal molecules are laid into plural directions at the time of applying an electric field.